The Nightmare Before Christmas II
by Kaybugg1
Summary: Years after that fateful Christmas, the Pumpkin King and his beloved Queen continue to rule Halloween Town with the help of their three beloved children: a teenage Shock, 13 year old Nightshade and his twin sister Kathleen who dreams of the Human World. However with the return of an old friend comes a new enemy who seeks revenge. Can Jack and his family beat this new enemy?
1. This is Halloween

**Okay folks, my previous stories are going to be taken down and I am going to start posting atleast once a month here on .**

 **TNBC: Tim Burton, Kath and Nightshade: Me,**

Chapter 1

This is Halloween

 **Twas a long time ago,**

 **longer now than it seems,**

 **in a place that perhaps**

 **you've seen in your dreams,**

 **For the story that you**

 **are about to be told**

 **took place in the holiday**

 **worlds of old**

 **Now you've probably wondered**

 **where holidays come from**

 **If you haven't**

 **I'd say it's time you begun**

As the moon shined brightly in the darken sky, a haunting melody filled the air as a ghost flew through a rotten gate and into a dark town just as the shadows around him began to sing.

The shadows: Boys and girls of every age

wouldn't you like

to see something strange

The ghost and the shadows: Come with us and you will see

This our town of Halloween

The ghost as he flew passed a steal gate : This is halloween,

this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween,

everybody make a scene

The ghost as he flew into town: Trick or treat till the neighbor's

gonna die of fright

It's our town

Everybody scream

The ghost as he flew into a building and by a bed: In this town of Halloween

The creature under the bed: I ma the one hiding under your bed

teeth ground sharp

and eyes glowing red

Creature under the stairs as the ghost flew passed it: I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes

and spiders in my hair

The ghost as he flew upstairs: This is Halloween

This is Halloween

The vampire brothers as they rose from their coffins: Halloween, Halloween

Halloween, Halloween

The vampire brothers as they walked out of their house: In this town we call home

The vampire brothers before they flew to the mayor: Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

The Mayor as he stood ontop of his car: In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting

for the next surprise

The ghost as he flew into an alley way: Round that corner, man

Hiding in the trash cans

The ghost as he flew by a trash can: Something's waiting now to pounce

and how you'll

Harlequin Demon as she jumped out of the trash can: Scream

Wolfman as he crash through a nearby wall: This is Halloween

Harlequin Demon: Red and black

Melting Man as he jumped out of a manhole: and slimy green

Wolfmon: Aren't you scared?

The witch sisters as they flew into town: Well, that's just fine!

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

The witch sisters as they flew to the center of town: Ride with the moon

in the dead of night

Hanging Tree as he walked to the center of town: Everybody scream

Everybody scream

Hanging Tree's skeletons: In our town of Halloween

Clown as he rode his unicycle to the center of town: I am the clown

with the tear-away face

Here in a flash

and gone without a trace

Sally as she sat by a fence and combed her hair: I am the who

when you call, 'Who's there?'

I am the wind

blowing through your hair

Three teens as the wind blew by them: We are the kids of the Pumpkin King

we delight in


	2. A new citizen

**Sora: Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, Disney, title page made on Azalea dolls**

Chapter 2

A new citizen

The three teens: filling you with fright

Creatures as they walked to the center of town: This is Halloween

This is Halloween

Creatures as Behemoth wheeled a wooden horse to the center of town: Halloween, Halloween

Halloween, Halloween

Winged Demon and Ethan as they stood around a guillotine: Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

Ned as he and his wife walked over to the guillotine: That's our job

Bertha: But we're not mean

Ned and Bertha as they and the teens walked passed the mayor: In our town of Halloween

The Mayor: In this town

Don't we love it now?

The Mayor as the wooden horse was wheeled passed him: Everyone's waiting

for the next surprise

The Halloweentown citizens as the wooden horse was led to the fountain: Skeleton Jack

might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween

The creatures as the scarecrow snatched a torch out of Helgamine's hands: Everybody scream

Would you please make way

for a very special guy?

The creatures as the scarecrow swallowed the torched: Our man Jack

is king of the pumpkin patch

The creatures as the firy scarecrow danced around: Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

This is Halloween

This is Halloween

The creatures as the firy scarecrow dived into the well: Halloween, Halloween

Halloween, Halloween

Kathleen, Nightshade and Shock as they stood by the well: In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

The creatures as Jack rose from the well: La la, la, la, la, la la, la, la, la

Halloween, Halloween

La la, la, la, la, la la, la, la, la

Halloween, Halloween

La la, la, la, la, la la, la, la, la

Halloween, Halloween

La la, la, la, la, la la, la, la, la

Wee!

Clapping and cheering then filled the air as Sally, Kathleen, Nightshade and Shock walked over to Jack as the king of Halloween climbed out of the fountain.

"Great Halloween, everybody!" The Mayor happily told the town as he walked over to Jack and his family.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet. Thank you, everyone." Jack happily told the citizens as he wrapped one of his long arms around his wife's waist.

"No, thank you, Jack. Without your brilliant leadership..." The Mayor began before Jack interupted him.

"Not at all, Mayor." Jack interupted before The Mayor's head switched to his worried side.

"Jack, Sally, he's been found." The Mayor worringly told Jack causing the skeleton, his beloved bride and the entire town to look at The Mayor in shock while Shock, Kathleen and Nightshade looked at him curiously.

"Where is he?" Jack asked The Mayor.

"He's at Dr. Finklestein's but he's dying, Jack." The Mayor worringly told Jack causing Sally to look heartbrokenly at The Mayor.

"There must be something we can do." Sally worringly told her husband and The Mayor.

"Mom, what's wrong and who's 'he'?" Nightshade curiously asked Sally causing Jack to sigh.

"His name is Sora and he is a human from another world. He came here a long time ago, before Sally and I got together. He helped us defeat Oogie Boogie years before the Christmas Incident and helped us save Santa Claus's christmas presents from another of Doctor Finkelstein's experiments. A few days before the Christmas Incident, we recieved word that Sora had gone missing. Your mother and I wanted to help look for him but with Halloween just three days away, we didn't have time." Jack explained to the teens as Sally nodded before she looked curiously at The Mayor.

"Mayor, where was he?" Sally asked curiously causing The Mayor to sigh.

"He was found in the remains of Oogie Boogie's old hideout." The Mayor sadly explained to the Skellington family causing Jack to growl at the mention of his old enemy.

"Dad, is there any way we can save him?" Shock worringly asked Jack as she remembered many of Oogie Boogie's favorite tortures.

"There might be away." Jack told Shock before he looked at the vampire brothers who were standing nearby.

"You don't even have to ask us, Jack." the Vampire Prince told Jack before he and his brothers flew into the sky and then flew as fast as they could to Dr. Finkelstein's home.

"Now children, it's time to go home and head to bed." Jack then told his children causing Kathleen, Nightshade and Shock to turn around and then look curiously at their father.

"What about the human Sora? Are we going to meet him?" Kathleen curiously asked her father as she wondered what humans were like.

"Sora will be in pain for a while. A human is very delicate and being turned into a creature can be extremely painful for him." Sally explained to her children as she remembered reading about humans being turned into vampires in one of her father's books.

"Your mother's right. We need to give Sora time to grow accustomed to his new unlife." Jack then told his children causing Shock, Nightshade and Kathleen to nod before they began to walk away from their parents and into the fleeing crowd as Kathleen and her siblings began to think about the strange human.


	3. Kathleen's Lament

**Part of your world: Disney**

Chapter 3

Kathleen's Lament

+Kathleen's bedroom, Skellington House, night+

"A real human, here in Halloween Town. How exciting." Kath excitingly told her black cat Spook as she sat at her vanity and brushed her red hair while her cat curled up on her bed.

"But he won't be human for long." Kath then sighed as she looked into her mirror.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be part of the human world." Kath sighed before she began to sing.

Kath as she opened her vanity's drawer and looked inside it: Look at this stuff, isn't it neat

Kath as she looked at the human things in her drawer: wouldn't ya think

my collection's complete

wouldn't ya think I'm the girl

the girl who has everything

Kath as she looked at her room through her mirror: look at this room, treasures untold

Kath as she thought about the hiding spots in her room: How many wonders

can one bedroom hold?

lookin' around here you'd think

sure, she's got everything

Kath as she put down her brush and picked up a pencil: I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

Kath as she showed the pencil to Spook: You want thingamabobs? I've got 20

Kath as she turned towards her vanity once more: But who cares

Kath as she put down her pencil: No big deal

Kath as she looked into her mirror once more: I want more

I wanna be where the humans are

I wanna see

wanna see 'em dancin'

walkin' around without

stitches

Walking around

you don't get too far

skin is required for jumpin', dancin'

swimmin' in a ...

what's that word again?

pool!

Where they walk

where they run

where they stay all day in the sun

wanderin' free

wish I could be

Part of that world

what would I give if I could live

out of this town

what would I pay to spend a day

warm on the sand?

betcha in the human world

they understand

Bet they don't reprimand

their daughters

bright young women sick of scarin'

ready to stand

and ready to know

what the humans know

ask'em my questions

and get some answers

what's a balloon and why does it

what's the word?

float?

when's it my turn? wouldn't I love

love to explore that world so far away

out of this town

wish I could be

part of that

world

"Kathleen, if your father found out about your human stuff, he wouldn't be very happy." Spook told Kathleen causing the red head to sigh as she closed her drawer.

"I know. I just wish I knew why Dad dislikes the human world so much. He only goes there once a year just to scare humans." Kath sighed just as knocking filled the air.

"Come in." Kathleen yelled causing the door to open revealing her mother.

"Hello dear. Did you enjoy tonight's festivites?" Sally softly told and then asked her daughter as she walked over to Kath, picked up the brush and began to brush the back of her daughter's hair.

"It was as fun as always." Kath told her mother before she looked curiously at her mother's reflection.

"Mom, why does Dad dislike the human world so much?" Kathleen curiously asked her mother causing Sally to sigh sadly.

"When your father and I told you the story of that faithful Christmas so many years ago, we left one some details. When the humans found out that your father wasn't the real Santa Claus, they blasted him out of the sky with these strange weapons. We thought the humans had blown him to smitherens." Sally sadly explained to her daughter as she thought about that horrible night.


	4. Nightshade in love

p style="text-align: center;"strongSpook: me, Rise of the Guardians: Dreamworks, William Joyce, The Santa Clause Trilogy: Disney/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 4/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade in love/p  
p style="text-align: center;"As the moon shined over Spiral Hill, a brunette haired vampire sighed sadly as he sat on the top of the hill./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You know, everyone's looking for you." a voice told the teen causing the brunette vampire to stand up and then turn around just in time to see Nightshade climb up the hill and then walk over to him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I know. I'm just feeling abit overwhelmed. Everything that I knew is gone. My parents, my friends, everyone." Sora sadly told Nightshade as the 1/2 ragdoll and 1/2 skellington sat down next to him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You don't know that. Your family and friends may still be alive. According to Dad, you've been frozen for years but not long enough for you to be the last one of your kind." Nightshade told Sora causing the brunette to sigh once more./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Even if my family and friends are alive, I don't think they'd accept what I've turned into." Sora then sadly told Nightshade causing the raven to shake his head./p  
p style="text-align: center;""One of your old friends has accepted the new you, remember? I'm sure your other friends and your family will accept the new you as well." Nightshade asked and then determainly told his new friend causing Sora to look at him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Do you really think so?" Sora asked Nightshade causing the raven haired teen to look at him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I know so." Nightshade told Sora causing the brunette to gasp as he looked into Nightshade's eyesockets./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What's wrong?" Nightshade worringly asked Sora before the brunette leaned over to him and then placed his lips ontop of Nightshade's own lips causing the 1/2 ragdoll and 1/2 skeleton to look at him in shock before he wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and then returned the kiss before they both ended the kiss./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Why did you do that?" Nightshade curiously asked Sora causing the brunette to blush as he wrapped his arms around Nightshade's waist./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I don't know. This may sound strange, but a voice in my head said kiss my mate and I did." Sora bashfully told Nightshade causing Nightshade to smile softly at Sora./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Well then, it looks like I'm your mate and I don't find a problem with that." Nightshade softly told Sora causing the brunette to smile softly at him before he frowned./p  
p style="text-align: center;""But what about Jack and Sally? Would they have a problem with it?" Sora worringly asked Nightshade./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I don't think so. If you were still a human then Dad would have had a problem, but you're a vampire now. Dad won't mind, I promise." Nightshade softly told Sora causing the brunette to smile once more before he looked curiously at Sora./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Why would Jack care if I was a human or not? Before I was captured, he was curious about Christmas." Sora curiously asked and then told Nightshade causing the raven haired teen to sigh./p  
p style="text-align: center;""According to Mom, the year you were captured, Dad tried to take over Christmas. He had Santa Claus kidnapped and had the whole town create their own gifts for the children of the world. The humans weren't happy when they found out that Dad wasn't the real Santa Claus and blasted him out of the sky with these strange weapons." Nightshade explained to Sora causing the brunette to look at him in shock./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What happened to Santa Claus?" Sora worringly asked Nightshade./p  
p style="text-align: center;""He was taken to HIM who almost killed him and my Mom before they were saved by my Dad. Dad destroyed HIM and Santa restored Christmas for everyone. He even makes it snow here every Christmas. We met him once when Kathleen and I were kids." Nightshade then explained to Sora before he let go of Sora causing the brunette to let go of him as well before Nightshade gently held Sora's hands/p  
p style="text-align: center;""For as long as I can remember, Dad has alway told Kathleen, Shock and I to stay way from the Hinterlands unless he and Mom are with us. He has even banned human things from Halloween Town. He wants us to have nothing to do with the Human World unless it's on Halloween." Nightshade then told Sora causing the brunette to sigh./p  
p style="text-align: center;""After what happened to him, I see why. I guess he doesn't want what happened to him to happen to you and your siblings." Sora told Nightshade causing the raven haired teen to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yeah, I guess. But not all humans are like that, right?" Nightshade sighed and then asked Sora causing the brunette to think./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Not all humans are like that but some humans don't like things that they don't understand. And there are some humans who will do what ever they can to destroy what they don't understand." Sora explained as he remembered some of the not so friendly worlds he and his two friends traveled to./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Were your friends and family good humans?" Nightshade curiously asked Sora causing the brunette to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I like to think they were." Sora to Nightshade just as barking filled the air causing the raven to smile as he let go of one of Sora's hands just as Zero flew over to them with Jack right behind him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Spiral Hill, should have known." Jack chuckled before he noticed what the boys were doing./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sora? Nightshade?" Jack curiously asked his old friend and his son causing Sora to look down bashfully./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Nightshade is my mate." Sora nervously told Jack causing the skeleton to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Why, that's marvelous! The whole town must know, but not tonight." Jack happily told the group causing Sora and Nightshade to look at him curiously./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Why not tonight? The sun isn't going to rise for hours." Nightshade asked and then told his Dad./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Tonight, the leaders of the Holiday Worlds and their families are going to meet up in Christmas Town for the annual Holiday World Leaders meeting." Jack explained to his son causing Nightshade to nod as Spiral Hill unfolded it's self allowing Nightshade to follow Jack and Zero down the hill and passed a gathering of pumpkins./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What is a Holiday World Leaders meeting?" Sora curiously asked Nightshade as the raven haired teen led him down the hill and passed some pumpkins as Spiral Hill returned to it's normal form./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It's a meeting where all of the leaders of the holiday worlds gather together to talk about any new and exciting things that have happened during the year. The last time this happened was when a new guardian was chosen." Nightshade explained to Sora./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What's a guardian?" Sora then curiously asked Nightshade as the raven led him into the Hinterlands./p  
p style="text-align: center;""The Guardians were chosen by The Man in the Moon to protect the dreams of children and bring joy to the world. Currently The Guardians consist of 6 members: Sanderson Mansnoozie-Black known as the Sandman the guardian of Dreams, Sanderson's husband Pitch Black, the guardian of Courage, Toothiana known as the Tooth Fairy the guardian of Memories, Santa Claus the guardian of Wonder, E. Aster Bunnymund known as the Easter Bunny the guardian of Hope and Bunnymund's husband Jack Frost-Bunnymund known as Jack Frost the guardian of Fun." Jack explained to Sora as they walked through the Hinterlands./p  
p style="text-align: center;""As long as human children believe in them, they will protect the children and continue to bring joy to the world." Jack then told the two teens as he, Zero, Nightshade and Sora arrived at the Holiday Doors where they found Sally, Shock and Kathleen standing by a door with a Christmas tree on it./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Where were they?" Sally worringly asked her husband as Jack, Nightshade and Sora followed Zero over to Sally./p 


	5. A Holiday meeting

p style="text-align: center;"strongIndiana, Thomas, St. Patrick, Richard, and Oblina: me, Cupid: Disney, Dan Phantom and Clockwork: Butch Hartman/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 5/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A Holiday meeting/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Spiral Hill. Tomorrow night I will hold a town meeting to annouce Halloween Town's newest couple." Jack told his wife causing Sally to smile before her husband opened the Christmas Tree shaped door causing a cold wind to flow out of the tree, wrap around the small family and then pull them into the tree before the wind closed the door./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+Meeting room, Santa's workshop, underneith the North Pole+/p  
p style="text-align: center;"As soft christmas music filled the air, Santa Claus once known as Scott Calvin sat at the head of a long table with his sons Charlie Claus and Jack Frost-Bunnymund on his right and his wife Toothiana on his left./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Welcome everyone to our annual Holiday World Leaders meeting. Now, to make sure everyone is here." Santa told the group as he unrolled a long parchment and then looked at the first name on the list./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Toothiana, Guardian of Memories and Baby Tooth." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I'm here and so is Baby Tooth." Toothiana happily told her husband causing Santa to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Charlie Claus." Santa then called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Here, Dad." Charlie told his father causing Santa to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Bernard." Santa then called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Present, Santa." Bernard told his boss from his spot next to Charlie./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack Frost-Bunnymund, Guardian of Fun, Queen of Easter." Santa then called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Here, Dad." Jack F. told his adoptive Dad causing Santa to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""E. Aster Bunnymund, Guardian of Hope, King of Easter." Santa then called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Here." Bunnymund told Santa from his spot next to Jack./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Richard Frost-Bunnymund." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Here." a man with dark blue hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, long white bunny ears and wearing a blue long sleaved shirt with snowflakes on it, black pants and tan boots, told Santa from his spot next to Bunnymund./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sanderson Mansnoozie-Black, the Guardian of Dreams." Santa then called out causing Sandy to give his friend a 'thumbs up' from his spot next to Richard./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Pitch Black, the Guardian of Courage." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Present." Pitch told Santa from his spot next to Sandy./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Clockwork, god of Time." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I am here, Santa." Clockwork told Santa as he switched between his child, adult and old man forms./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Cupid, son of Aphrodite, King of Valentine's Day." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Here." Cupid told Santa from his spot next to the empty chair that stood next to Clockwork./p  
p style="text-align: center;""St. Patrick, King of St. Patrick's Day." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Here." a man with red hair and wearing a green and light green suit, told Santa./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Indiana, Queen of Independence Day." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I am present." a woman wearing a red, white and blue gown, told Santa from her spot next to St. Patrick./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Here." Jack S. told Santa form his spot next to Indiana./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sally Skellington, the Pumpkin Queen." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Here." Sally told Santa from her spot next to Jack./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Shock Skellington." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Here." Shock told Santa form her spot next to Sally./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Nightshade Skellington." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Here." Nightshade told Santa from his spot next to Shock./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Kathleen Skellington." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Here." Kathleen told Santa from her spot next to Sora who was sitting next to Nightshade./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Thomas, King of Thanksgiving Day." Santa called out./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I am present." a man with short brown hair and dressed as a pilgram, told Santa from his spot inbetween Kathleen and Toothiana causing Santa to nod as he rolled up his list./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Now that we're all here, it is time to get down to business. Our first agenda is to welcome back an old friend who had been missing for many years. Jack Skellington, you may take the floor." Santa told the group causing Jack S. to nod as everyone looked at him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""At the end of Halloween, the Mayor of Halloween Town came to me with the news that Sora, an old friend of mine from before Sally and I got together, was found in the remains of HIS hideout. Sora was dying and so, I had the vampires bite him and turn him into a vampire in order to save his life. On November 1st, Sora awoke as a new creature and did not take the news well. He ran from Dr. Finklestein's home and straight to Spiral Hill where he was found by my son Nightshade who I soon learned is Sora's mate." Jack S. explained to the group causing everyone to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""That is wonderful news, Jack Skellington." Santa happily told Jack as the others agreed with him before the white haired man frowned./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What is it, Scott?" Toothiana worringly asked her husband causing the older man to sigh./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Speaking of that foul creature, word has spread through out the holiday worlds of a young creature who shares the last name of HIM." Santa told the group causing Jack S. to look at the older man worringly./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Do you know his or her name?" Sally worringly asked Santa causing the older man to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Bernard, please tell everyone what you've told me." Santa told Bernard causing the head-elf to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""During the routine naughty and nice list check, the name Oblina Boogie appeared on the naughty list." Bernard explained to the group causing Jack S. to look worringly at Bernard./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Do you know where she is?" Jack S. worringly asked Bernard causing the raven to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Halloween Town." Bernard told the Pumpkin King causing Sally to look worringly at her husband as he stood up./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Santa, my family and I must return home, quickly." Jack worringly told his old friend causing Santa to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Then go." Santa told his friend causing the rest of the Skellington family to stand up and then follow Jack S. out of the room and towards the main doors of the workshop./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+With the Skellington Family+/p  
p style="text-align: center;"As the Skellington family ran out of the workshop and toward the forest, Sally looked worringly at her husband as she ran alongside him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, do you think she'll really attack the town now that we're not there?" Sally worringly asked her husband./p 


	6. Trouble in Halloween Town

p style="text-align: center;"strongClover: Me, Sailor Moon: Naoko Takeuchi, The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge: Tim Burton, Publisher: Buena Vista Games, Developer: Capcom/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI guess you could say this is a crossover but the main universe is TNBC./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 6/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Trouble in Halloween Town/p  
p style="text-align: center;""With us gone, Halloween Town is defenseless. If Oblina is anything like her father then she'll attack the town as soon as it's protectors are gone." Jack explained to his wife as they ran straight to the Hinterlands./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, how are we supposed to fight her. I don't have my keyblade anymore." Sora worringly asked and told Jack as they arrived at the tree with the pumpkin shaped door on it and an orange cat sitting next to it./p  
p style="text-align: center;""We'll find a way. I just hope we're not too late." Jack told the group as he opened the door and then jumped into the tree causing the others including the cat to follow him before the door shut it's self./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+Halloween Town+/p  
p style="text-align: center;"However, as soon as they arrived in Halloween Town, the small family found themselves surrounded by a large army of blue skeletons causing Sally to look worringly at Jack./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, what are we going to do?" Sally worringly asked her husband causing Jack to think of a plan as the orange cat nudged Kathleen's leg causing the redhead to look down at the little cat./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hello, little cat." Kathleen told the cat as she bent down and then picked it up./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hello Kath. My name is Clover and I've been looking for you." Clover told Kath before she lept out of the red head's arms, did a back flip in the air and then landed on the ground in front of Kath as a strange looking pen landed in Kath's hands./p  
p style="text-align: center;""To help your family, raise the pen into the air and say 'Rainbow Power'." Clover told Kathleen causing the redhead to look at her in shock./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Please, just do it." Clover then told the hesitent redhead causing Kath to look nervously at her family before she looked at the pen in her hands./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Power!" yelled Kath as she raised the pen in the air causing the symbol in the middle of the oval ontop of the wand to spin before rainbow colored leaves flowed out of the top of her wand and then wrapped around her body causing her clothes to melt away into a white unitard that had a red neckerchief around the shoulders and a yellow bow on the chest which had a yellow circle in the middle of it, a short green skirt, blue boots with white tops, white elbow length gloves with yellow trim, a purple back bow, an orange choker, orange half hoop earrings and a golden tiara with a red gem in the middle of it. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Rain Storm!" yelled Sailor Rainbow as she raised her hands into the air and then twirled around causing a dark rainbow colored cloud to appear in her hands before it flew high above her and then exploded causing rainbow colored rain drops to fall and hit the skeletons causing them to be destroyed./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What was that?" Jack asked his daughter in shock causing Clover to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""That was Sailor Rainbow, one of the three sailor scouts who were only to be woken up when the world is in dire need of help. I am her loyal guardian, Clover." Clover explained to the shocked group as Sailor Rainbow looked at her hands and then looked at her family./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Daddy, what do I do?" Sailor Rainbow worringly asked Jack causing the skeleton to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You do what you believe in, my dear." Jack smiled proudly at Sailor Rainbow as he placed his boney fingers on Sailor Rainbow's shoulder causing the redhead to smile before she and her family frowned as a familiar bathtub marched over to them with two very familiar smirking teens riding inside of it causing Shock to glare at her former friends knowing that they had to be working with Oblina./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What did you two do?" Shock angerly asked her former friends causing Lock and Barrel to smirk before they began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel: Laa, la, la, la, la, laa/p  
p style="text-align: center;"La, la, la, la, laa/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Laa, la, la, la, la, laa/p  
p style="text-align: center;"La la, la, la, laa/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hail to Mister Oogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hail to Oblina/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Skellingtons will never win/p  
p style="text-align: center;"when you find our booby traps/p  
p style="text-align: center;"they will do you in/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock: First we bought the Master back/p  
p style="text-align: center;"to take this town away from Jack/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we knew he and his family will fight to set things right/p  
p style="text-align: center;"so we got bad guys who attack/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he glared at the duo: Stop!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I've had enough of you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sally: your punishment is overdue/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Skellingtons and Sora: you've instigated chaos here/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and turned this town onto it's ear/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as they turned the bathtub around: Hail to Mister Oogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hail to Oblina/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as the bathtub ran from the group: Put the Skellingtons to the test/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Keep them guessing all the time/p  
p style="text-align: center;"never let them rest/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Barrel: Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and Miss Oblina Boogie Woman /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock: Can take the whole town over then/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock: They'll be so pleased, I do declare/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel: The whole world should beware/p  
p style="text-align: center;"wheee/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock as the Skellington family and Sora chased the bathtub: Now, that Oogie is the king/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we get away with everything/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you cannot scold us for our pranks/p  
p style="text-align: center;"the new King Oogie and Princess Oblina, let's give thanks/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack: don't be foolish /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sally: think now/p  
p style="text-align: center;"all this danger isn't fun and games/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shock: when this town is back to normal/p  
p style="text-align: center;"do you really want the blame/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as the bathtub ran towards the middle of town: Hail to Mister Oogie/p 


	7. Saving Doctor Finkelstein pt1

p style="text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer: See the last couple of chapters/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 7/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Saving Doctor Finkelstein pt1/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel: Hail to Oblina/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This is so much fun/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we make mischief day and night/p  
p style="text-align: center;"our work is never done/p  
p style="text-align: center;""We'll be back, Jack." Lock and Barrel then told the Skellington family before the bathtub jumped into the fountain and then disappeared into thin air causing the Skellington family and Sora to look at the well in shock./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, what are we going to do?" Sally worringly asked her husband as Jack growled at the well./p  
p style="text-align: center;""While Nightshade, Kathleen, Shock and myself are able to fight anything those two send after us, both yourself and Sora are powerless. We need weapons and only your father has them." Jack told Sally causing the red headed ragdoll to look at him worringly as Jack ran away from the fountain and towards Doctor Finkelstein's home./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+Doctor Finkelstein's front yard+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oh, no." Sally gasped in shock as she, Jack, Sailor Rainbow, Clover, Nightshade, Shock and Sora stopped in front of a large army of skeletons with buzz saws for hands that surrounded Doctor Finkelstein's home while the good doctor was parked in front of his front door with a sneer on his face./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Time to say good-bye." Doctor Finkelstein smirked before he began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as the skeletons marched over to Jack and his family: This town has changed/p  
p style="text-align: center;"my boy/p  
p style="text-align: center;"since you've been away/p  
p style="text-align: center;"without a Pumpkin King/p  
p style="text-align: center;"it's Oogie and Oblina Boogie's way/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he lept ontop of a skeleton: Doctor, please/p  
p style="text-align: center;"oh, can't you see you're wrong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as Sailor Rainbow destroyed some of the skeletons: you were the king/p  
p style="text-align: center;"but now you're nothing but prey/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie is back/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and he's planning to stay/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow as she destroyed another group of skeletons: It's a crazy web you're weaving/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shock as she destroyed another group of skeletons: Oogie and Oblina Boogie /p  
p style="text-align: center;"will soon be leaving/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he pulled Sally up onto of a skeleton: Doctor, please/p  
p style="text-align: center;"it's not too late/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as Shock blew up some more skeletons: All my machines will seal your fate/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as the skeletons tried to fire laser beams at Jack: My lasers will slice you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"My knifes will cut deep/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and when it's all over/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sally, she will weep/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as Jack and Sally lept across the skeletons: The days of your good natured/p  
p style="text-align: center;"mayhem are through/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'll tear up this town/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and I'm starting with the Skellingtons/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Well, now my boy/p  
p style="text-align: center;"it seems you've lost your crown/p  
p style="text-align: center;"in a few mere moments/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you and your family will be six feet in the ground/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack and Sally as they lept across the skeletons: Stop at once/p  
p style="text-align: center;"can't you see this is absurd/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finklestein as Nightshade burned some skeletons with his fireballs: No more tricks/p  
p style="text-align: center;"your friends are now your foes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and now this dance is /p  
p style="text-align: center;"nearing its close/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack and Sally as they got closer to Dr. Finklestein: All these people that you're hurting/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack: Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he looked worringly at his grandfather: Grandfather, please/p  
p style="text-align: center;"your thinking is all wrong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as his remaining skeletons grew bigger: In a moment finally you'll be gone/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he faught the big skeletons: your intentions are evil/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sally as she dodged some skeletons: your thoughts are all bad/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shock as she destroyed some skeletons: The thing that you work for/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he burned some skeletons: is no more than a cad/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he noticed Dr. Finkelstein's brain was different: When finally we get that/p  
p style="text-align: center;"foul brain out of you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you'll see no more foe/p  
p style="text-align: center;"but a family that is true/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as Sally, Sora and Clover ran over to him: This town has changed, my boy/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as more skeletons grabbed Sally, Sora and Clover: since you've been away/p  
p style="text-align: center;"without a Pumpkin King/p  
p style="text-align: center;"it's Oogie and Oblina Boogie's way/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he blew up another skeleton: Doctor, please/p  
p style="text-align: center;"oh, can't you see you're wrong?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein: You were the royal family/p  
p style="text-align: center;"but now you're nothing but prey/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie is back/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"and he's planning to stay/p 


	8. Saving Doctor Finkelstein pt2

p style="text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer: See the last couple of chapters/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 8/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Saving Doctor Finkelstein pt2/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow after she destroyed another skeleton: It's a crazy web you're weaving/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sora as he tried to free himself: Oogie and Oblina Boogie will soon be leaving/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he destroyed another skeleton: Doctor, please/p  
p style="text-align: center;"it's not too late/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein: all my machines will seal your fate/p  
p style="text-align: center;"my lasers will slice you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"my knifes will cut deep/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and when it's all over/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sally, she will weep/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as Nightshade burned more skeletons: The days of your good natured/p  
p style="text-align: center;"mayhem are through/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'll tear up this town/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and I'm starting with you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as Sailor Rainbow destroyed another skeleton: Well, now my boy/p  
p style="text-align: center;"it seems you've lost your crown/p  
p style="text-align: center;"in a few mere moments/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you'll be six feet in the ground/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he blew up another skeleton: Stop at once/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he burned another skeleton: can't you see this is absurd/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as Sally tried to free herself: No more tricks/p  
p style="text-align: center;"your friends are now your foes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and now this dance is/p  
p style="text-align: center;"nearing it's close/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he noticing something different with Dr. Finkelstein: All these people that you're hurting/p  
p style="text-align: center;"oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Doctor, please/p  
p style="text-align: center;"your thinking is all wrong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as his skeletons surrounded Jack: in a moment finally you'll be gone/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as some of the skeleton's buzzsaws began to spin: my blades are now spinning/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as more of the skeletons grew large: my creations are large/p  
p style="text-align: center;"when they move towards you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"there's no question who's in charge/p  
p style="text-align: center;"if by some chance/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you Skellingtons survive the attack/p  
p style="text-align: center;"there'll be many more/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you'd better watch your back/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as Jack destroyed the skeletons around him: Doctor, please/p  
p style="text-align: center;"oh, can't you see your wrong?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as more skeletons surrounded Jack: All my machines will seal your fate/p  
p style="text-align: center;"my lasers will slice you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"my knives will cut deep/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and when it's all over/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sally, she will weep/p  
p style="text-align: center;"the days of your good natured/p  
p style="text-align: center;"mayhem are through/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'll tear up this town/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and I'm starting with the Skellingtons/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as Sailor Rainbow destoryed more skeletons: Well, now my boy/p  
p style="text-align: center;"it seems you've lost your crown/p  
p style="text-align: center;"in a few mere moments/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you'll be six feet in the ground/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as Nightshade and Shock freed Sally, Sora and Clover: Stop at once!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"can't you see this is absurd?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as Shock destoryed a large skeleton: No more tricks/p  
p style="text-align: center;"your friends are now your foes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and now this dance is/p  
p style="text-align: center;"nearing it's close/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as Sailor Rainbow destroyed the other large skeleton: all these people that you're hurting/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sally as Nightshade and Shock destroyed more of the skeletons: oh, father, it's disconcerting/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he destroyed more skeletons: Grandfather, please/p  
p style="text-align: center;"your thinking is all wrong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dr. Finkelstein as the last large skeleton tried to grab Jack: in a moment finally you'll be gone/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he destroyed the last of the skeleton army: you shoot and attack me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"it rolls of my back/p  
p style="text-align: center;"i'm not your enemy/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm the Pumpkin King, Jack/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he ran straight to his father-in-law: When this is all over/p  
p style="text-align: center;"good family we will be/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you'll praise Oogie and Oblina no more/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he threw a small fireball at the evil brain: you can take that from me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"As soon as Jack destroyed the evil brain, Sally quickly ran over to her father and then pushed him inside of the house causing Nightshade, Shock and Sailor Rainbow to look worringly at their dad./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Dad, will Grandpa Finkelstein be okay?" Sailor Rainbow worringly asked Jack causing the skeleton to smile reassuringly at his daughter./p 


	9. Getting weapons pt1

p style="text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer: See the last couple of chapters/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 9/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Getting weapons pt1/p  
p style="text-align: center;""He'll be fine." Jack tried to reassure his worried daughter just as a familiar voice filled the air./p  
p style="text-align: center;""He may be but you and your family soon won't be." the voice told Jack causing the skeleton, his kids and Sora to turn around and see Lock and Barrel sitting in their bathtub a few feet away from them./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What do you mean by that, Lock?" Shock growled at her former friend as Jack glared at the two teens./p  
p style="text-align: center;""We've captured everyone in town except for your grandfather and then we locked them in a cage." Barrel smirked causing Lock to smack him in the back of his head./p  
p style="text-align: center;""We weren't supposed to tell them that." Lock growled at Barrel as Jack growled at both of them before he began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack: I've told you once/p  
p style="text-align: center;"i've told you twice/p  
p style="text-align: center;"to straighten out your act/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you'll never get away with this/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and that, you brats, is fact/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I've had enough of this disgrace/p  
p style="text-align: center;"so take us to the hidden place/p  
p style="text-align: center;"where my friends sit locked in a cage/p  
p style="text-align: center;"or you will face my rage/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Nice try, Jack. But you won't win." Lock smirked before he and Barrel began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel: Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"La, la, la, la, laa!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"La, la, la, la, laa!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hail to Mister Oogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hail to Oblina/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Skellingtons will never win/p  
p style="text-align: center;"when you find our booby traps/p  
p style="text-align: center;"they will do you in/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Barrel: First we brought the Master back/p  
p style="text-align: center;"to take this town away from the Skellingtons/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we knew they'd fight to set things right/p  
p style="text-align: center;"so we got bad guys who attack/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock: Ghosts and skeletons galore/p  
p style="text-align: center;"brain washed fighters wanting more/p  
p style="text-align: center;"they're rising up from every tomb/p  
p style="text-align: center;"to torment the Skellingtons and seal their doom/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as the bathtub dodged Nightshade's fireball: Hail to Mister Oogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hail to Oblina/p  
p style="text-align: center;"put the Skellingtons to the test/p  
p style="text-align: center;"keep them guessing all the time/p  
p style="text-align: center;"never let them rest/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Barrel: Then Mister Oogie Boogie man/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and Miss Oblina Boogie Woman /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock: Can take the whole town over then/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Barrel: He'll be so please, I do declare/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as the bathtub ran way from Jack, his kids and Sora: The whole world /p  
p style="text-align: center;"should beware/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Wheee!/p  
p style="text-align: center;""If only I had my keyblade." Sora growled causing Nightshade to look at him curiously./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What's a keyblade?" Nightshade curiously asked his mate-to-be causing Sora to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It was my weapon. I used it to fight heartless and lock and unlock any world's keyhole." Sora explained to Nightshade causing Sailor Rainbow to look at him curiously as Jack scowled./p  
p style="text-align: center;""There are other worlds?" Sailor Rainbow excitingly asked Sora causing the brunette to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yep. I used to live on Destiny Islands before I got my keyblade." Sora explained to Sailor Rainbow to smile as Nightshade looked at him curiously./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What are heartless?" Nightshade curiously asked Sora./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Heartless are living embodiments of darkness created when a heart is swallowed by darkness. There are many different types of heartless." Sora explained to Nightshade as a familiar voice filled the air./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, my dear boy, I am so sorry about what happened." Doctor Finkelstein told Jack causing the group to turn around and then walk over to him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It's alright, Doctor. No harm was done." Jack smiled before he and the teens followed Doctor Finkelstein into the house and into the doctor's lab where Sally was waiting for them./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+Doctor Finkelstein's lab+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sally told me that some of you need weapons and I have just the things." Doctor Finkelstein told the group as he led them over to a long table that was filled with racks of crystal beakers and parchment./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Now, for you, Jack, I have just the kind of weapon you need to defeat Oogie and Oblina." Doctor Finkelstein told Jack as he leaned down and picked up a crystal jar that was sitting on the floor by the table and then placed the jar on the table./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I call it the Soul Robber. Take it, Jack." Doctor Finkelstein then told Jack as the jar began to move on it's own as Jack walked over to the table and then took the top off of the jar causing some type of green ooze to spring out of the jar and then attach it's self onto Jack's arm causing the skeleton to gasp in shock before he waved his arm causing the Soul Robber to stretch from his arm, grab a pumpkin from the other side of the room and then return to Jack's arm causing the pumpkin to land in Jack's hand./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Amazing!" Jack happily told Doctor Finkelstein as he put the pumpkin down on the table as Doctor Finkelstein opened an old wooden box and then picked up a strange looking pen causing Clover to gasp in shock./p 


	10. Getting weapons pt2

p style="text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer: You know the drill, /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongRiku, Leon and Cloud: Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix and Disney/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 10/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Getting weapons pt2/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sally, this is for you." Doctor Finkelstein told Sally as he handed her the strange pen causing Sally to look at him curiously as Clover looked at them./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What is is, Father?" Sally curiously asked her father./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I don't know. The box was given to me during the Silver Millennium by Sally's past self before she sacrificed herself to help defeat Queen Beryl." Doctor Finkelstein told the group as Sally looked at the strange pen./p  
p style="text-align: center;""That's the transformation pen of Sailor Halloween, the first sailor scout of Rainbow. She was a member of Queen Serenity's court. She was killed during the fall of the Silver Millennium and her soul was sent to Halloweentown to be reborn." Clover explained to the group as Sally smiled at the transformation pen and then raised it into the air./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Silver Halloween Power!" yelled Sally as she raised the transformation pen into the air causing the pumpkin symbol in the middle of the oval ontop of the wand to spin before dark orange colored lights flowed out of the top of her wand and then wrapped around her body causing her clothes to melt away into a white unitard that had a black neckerchief around the shoulders and an orange bow on the chest which had a black circle in the middle of it, a short black skirt, black boots with white tops, white elbow length gloves with black trim, an orange back bow, a black choker, black studs and a golden tiara with a black gem in the middle of it. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sora, how did you first summon your weapon?" Doctor Finkelstein curiously asked Sora./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It just appeared in my hand when the darkness was about to swallow me like it did my old friend Riku." Sora explained to the group causing Jack to think./p  
p style="text-align: center;""But after I was captured by Oogie Boogie, my keyblade disappeared and I haven't seen it since." Sora then explained to the group./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sora, have you tried making it appear after you were turned?" Nightshade curiously asked his mate-to-be causing Sora to shake his head./p  
p style="text-align: center;""No. But It only comes when I need it." Sora explained to the group causing Sailor Rainbow to look at him curiously./p  
p style="text-align: center;""But didn't you need it when we were fighting those skeletons?" Sailor Rainbow curiously asked Sora causing the brunette to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes, but it didn't appear." Sora sadly told the group causing Dr. Finkelstein to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""That's because you don't have your keyblade. When you were captured, all we found was your keyblade. Knowing that you wouldn't leave it behind, we knew you were still here, we just didn't know where." Jack explained to Sora as Sailor Halloween nodded./p  
p style="text-align: center;""We gave the keyblade to your friends Goofy and Donald to give to your parents. Your parents then moved down here a few weeks later to look for you." Sailor Halloween then explained to Sora causing the brunette to smile nervously./p  
p style="text-align: center;""So, my parents are here? Really?" Sora nervously asked Jack and Sailor Halloween causing the two adults to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes, really. But they're not humans any more. No humans are allowed in Halloween Town." Jack explained to Sora causing the brunette to look at him curiously./p  
p style="text-align: center;""If they're not humans than what are they?" Sora curiously asked Jack./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Why don't you go find them and see for your self." Doctor Finklestein told Sora causing everyone to look at him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Will you be alright here with just Mom and Igor?" Sailor Halloween worringly asked her father causing Doctor Finkelstein to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I will be fine. I'll lock down the house as soon as you leave." Doctor Finklestein told Sailor Halloween causing the red headed sailor scout to nod before Jack thanked Doctor Finklestein for the weapons and then walked out of the lab causing the others to follow him./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+Outside of Doctor Finkelstein's home, a few minutes later+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, where are my parents?" Sora curiously asked Jack as the skeleton began to lead them away from Doctor Finkelstein's home./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I don't know. According to Lock and Barrel, everyone in Halloween Town is locked up in cages but I don't know where they are and I don't even know if your parents were locked up as well." Jack told Sora as he led the group down the hill and back into Halloween Town./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Then how will we find them?" Sora worringly asked Jack as they arrived at the center of town where they found two men fighting a gigantic shadow shaped like Oogie Boogie causing Jack to growl causing the shadow and the two men to notice them./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sora?" one of the men asked Sora in shock as he and the other man ran over to them after they dodged another one of the shadow's attacks./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Mom! Dad!" Sora yelled happily as he hugged the two men causing the two men to hug him back as Nightshade smiled just as the shadow began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie's shadow: Well, well, well!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack, the Pumpkin King!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Finally made it, huh?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, I've been waiting/p  
p style="text-align: center;"so how do you like/p  
p style="text-align: center;"My Oogie-town?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ha, ha, ha, ha,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he glared at the shadow: It's over/p  
p style="text-align: center;"It's over/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This time you've gone too far/p  
p style="text-align: center;"It's over/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm serious/p  
p style="text-align: center;"just who do you think you are?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Just because you captured the town/p  
p style="text-align: center;"doesn't make you king/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you better give up/p  
p style="text-align: center;"surrender now/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm fixin' everything/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie's shadow as he threw a shadow ball at Jack: that's what you think, Jack/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie's shadow as Jack dodged the attack: but you couldn't be more wrong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and this will be the last time/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you hear the Boogie song/p  
p style="text-align: center;"ohhh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ghosts as they rose from the ground and surrounded the group: ohhh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie's shadow: oh ohhh/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ghosts: ohhh!/p 


	11. Jack vs Oogie Boogie

p style="text-align: center;"strongSee the last couple of chapters for who owns what/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 11/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack vs Oogie Boogie /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie's shadow: whoa oh/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ghosts: Ohhh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie's shadow: I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he glared at Oogie Boogie: I see you're pretty proud of/p  
p style="text-align: center;"all your booby trapping schemes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But I can say you'll rule this town/p  
p style="text-align: center;"only in your dreams/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie's shadow as he threw a shadow ball at Jack: Heh, that's funny Jack, /p  
p style="text-align: center;"it was a dream/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie's shadow as Jack dodged the attack: But now it's coming true/p  
p style="text-align: center;"'Cause even my mere shadow knows/p  
p style="text-align: center;"your days as king are through/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Whoa oh/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he threw a fireball at Oogie Boogie's shadow: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie's shadow as he dodged the attack: Oh ohhh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he threw a large fireball at the shadow: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie as the fireball hit him: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as the evil shadow was destroyed: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm the Pumpkin King!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"As soon as Oogie Boogie's shadow was destroyed, the ghosts faded away causing Sora to grin as he held Nightshade's hand and then looked at his parents causing the two men to smile at the new couple./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Nightshade." Sora happily told his parents causing the two men to smile at the raven haired prince./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Nightshade nervously told the two men as Jack walked over to them./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Don't be so nervous, we're not going to bite." one of the men told Nightshade before he looked at Jack./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Thank you for bringing our son home, Jack." the man thankfully told Jack causing the skeleton to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You don't know how much we've missed him." the other man then told Jack./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It wasn't a problem, Leon, Cloud. But it's not me you have to thank, it's the other citizens of Halloweentown. If it wasn't for them, Sora wouldn't have been found and he would have died." Jack explained to the two older vampires causing the blond to hug Sora once more./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Mom, I'm fine." Sora whined causing Nightshade to giggle./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Shade!" Sora whined once more causing Nightshade to stop giggling and then look at Sora in shock as Cloud let Sora go./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What did you call me?" Nightshade curiously asked Sora./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Shade. It's a nickname. Do you like it? If you don't like it, I can just call you Nightshade or I can just..." Sora began to ramble before Nightshade let Sora go, wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and then kissed the brunette on his lips causing Sora to gasp in shock before he began to moan as he wrapped his arms around Nightshade's waist just before the raven haired prince ended the kiss causing Sora to look curiously at Nightshade./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I love the nickname and you were rambling." Shade softly told Sora causing the brunette to smile just as wicked laughter filled the air causing the two teens to let go of each other and then look around until Jack spotted a familiar bathtub stand a few feet away from the group./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Looks like little Shady's in love with the keyblade brat." Barrel giggled causing Nightshade to glare at him as Lock growled./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You're supposed to be mine, Nightshade." Lock growled at Nightshade causing the raven haired prince to glare at him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Not even in your dreams, Lock." Nightshade growled at Lock causing the red headed teen to glare at him before he smiled./p  
p style="text-align: center;""My dream of having you will be reality soon." Lock smirked before he began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock: With Mister Oogie as our king/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we'll get away with everything/p  
p style="text-align: center;"no more scolding for our pranks/p  
p style="text-align: center;"the new King Oogie, let's give thanks/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Barrel as the bathrub turned around: a trick a day, oh, why stop there/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we'll do whatever/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we won't care/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and everyone will come to know/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we run the show/p  
p style="text-align: center;"hey, life's unfair/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as the bathrub began to run from the group: Hail to Mister Oogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as the group ran after them: Hail to Oblina/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This is so much fun/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we make michief day and night/p  
p style="text-align: center;"our work is never done/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock as they led the group away from the center of town: Because Mister Oogie Boogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"is the meanest guy around/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Barrel: And Oblina Boogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"is the meanest girl around/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock: If I were on their Oogie list/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'd get out of town/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Barrel: They'll be so pleased by our success/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock: That they'll reward us too, I bet/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock as the group chased them through the town and into the Neitherlands: I wonder/p  
p style="text-align: center;"what's it's going to be/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel: We cannot wait to see/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Wheee!/p


	12. More trouble

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 12/p  
p style="text-align: center;"More trouble/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as the bathtub ran through the Neitherlands: Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"La, la, la, la, laa!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"La, la, la, la, laa!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as they began to threw bear traps at the group: Hail to Mister Oogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as the group dodged the traps: Hail to Oblina/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Skellingtons will never win/p  
p style="text-align: center;"when you find our booby traps/p  
p style="text-align: center;"they will do you in/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock as the bathtub ran towards the holiday trees: First we brought the master back/p  
p style="text-align: center;"to take this town away from the Skellingtons/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we knew they'd fight to set things right/p  
p style="text-align: center;"so we got bad guys who attack/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he dodged some bear traps: Stop! I've had enough of you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Halloween as she dodged some bear traps: your punishment is overdue/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow as she dodged some bear traps: You've instigated chaos here/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he destroyed some bear traps: and turned this town onto it's ear/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as they began to throw exploding pumpkins at the group: Hail to Mister Oogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hail to Oblina/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as the group dodged the pumpkins: Put the Skellingtons to the test/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Keep them gussing all the time/p  
p style="text-align: center;"never let them rest/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Barrel: Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Miss Oblina Boogie Woman/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock: Can take the whole town over then/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Barrel: They'll be so please, I do declare/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel: The whole world should beware!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Wheee!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock as he began to throw metal balls at the group: Now that Oogie is the king/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we get away with everything/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you cannot scold us for our pranks/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The new King Oogie, let's give thanks/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he lept over the metal balls: Don't be foolish! Think now/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Halloween as she lept over the metal balls: All this danger isn't fun and games/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he lept over the metal balls: when this town is back to normal/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sora as he lept over the metal balls: Do you really want the blame?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as the group lept over the metal balls: Hail to Mister Oogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hail to Oblina/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This is so much fun/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we make mischief day and night/p  
p style="text-align: center;"our work is never done/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as the bathtub led them to the middle of the holiday trees: I've told you once, /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I've told you twice/p  
p style="text-align: center;"to straighten out your act/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you'll never get away with this/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and that, you brats is fact!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as the bathrub ran toward the Christmas Town tree: Trusting him's a big mistake/p  
p style="text-align: center;"One, that you don't want to make/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He might reward you, this is true/p  
p style="text-align: center;"by cooking you into a stew/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lock and Barrel as the bathtub stopped in front of the Christmas Town tree: Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ha, ha, ha/p  
p style="text-align: center;""See ya soon, pretty." Lock smirked at Nightshade before the bathtub sunk into the ground taking Lock and Barrel with it./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I wonder why they led us here?" Sora thought out loud as Jack looked worringly at Sailor Halloween./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, you don't think?" Sailor Halloween worringly asked her husband as Jack opened the Christmas Tree shaped door causing a cold wind to flow out of the tree, wrap around the group and then pull them into the tree before the wind closed the door./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+Outside Christmas Town+/p  
p style="text-align: center;"As soon as their feet touched the ground, the group looked around in horror as they saw smoke rise from the village./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Come on everyone, there's no time to lose." Jack determainly told the group as he ran toward the village causing his family, Sora, Cloud and Leon to follow him into Christmas Town./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+Christmas Town+/p  
p style="text-align: center;"As smoke rose from the little houses, Jack quickly led the group straight to Santa's toy shop where they found Aster fighting some strange demon toys./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+In front of the workshop+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""What's goin' on, Jack?" Aster asked Jack as he threw his boomerangs at the demon toys just as Jack began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he threw a fireball at the toys: Oh no,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh no,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"there's trouble everywhere/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he threw a fireball at the toys: Oh no,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"there's smoke clouds in the air/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shock as she destroyed some of the toys: Oh no, /p 


	13. Saving Christmas Town pt1

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 13/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Saving Christmas Town pt1/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow after she destroyed some of the toys: I can't believe my eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"We have to help them/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Halloween after she destroyed some of the toys: Hurry Jack!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he destoryed some of the toys: They wouldn't dare/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh no,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he destoryed some of the toys: Oh no,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh no, /p  
p style="text-align: center;"there's something very wrong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he destoryed some of the toys: These things here /p  
p style="text-align: center;"don't belong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sora as he tried to help some scare elves: Oh no, /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The streets are lined/p  
p style="text-align: center;"with little creatures crying/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he destroyed the last of the toys: All the others/p  
p style="text-align: center;"must be hiding/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Christmas spirit is subsiding/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh no,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh no,/p  
p style="text-align: center;""There's more trouble, Jack. The whole town is under attack. I'll stay here and watch over the workshop but you've got to find Frostbite. He went into the village after we noticed Richi was missing." Aster worringly told Jack causing the skeleton to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Don't worry, Aster. We'll find them." Jack tried to reassure his friend before he began to sing once more as he noticed a large bonfire near the workshop./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he and the others ran towards the bonfire: The joyous decorations here/p  
p style="text-align: center;"are melting from the fire/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Halloween: No doubt the work of Oogie and Oblina Boogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as Shock put out the fire: Drat those no good liars!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he looked into the windows of a nearby house: There's fear in every window/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Halloween as she noticed more evil toys heading their way: Oh, I can't believe my eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he summoned a fire ball: And in my bones /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I feel the urge/p  
p style="text-align: center;"to cut him down to size/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow after she destroyed some of the evil toys: And there! Oh no!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"their monsters have control/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cloud as he destoryed an evil toy that was after Sora: Look out/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Leon as he destroyed some of the evil toys: It chills me to my soul/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he destoryed some of the evil toys: No more!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Halloween as she noticed what some of the evil toys were doing: They're gathering/p  
p style="text-align: center;"the presents to ignite them!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cloud as he destoryed some of the evil toys: Don't they know who they are for/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh no!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Leon as he noticed the evil toys looked like Oogie Boogie: He's here/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Leon as he destroyed some of the evil toys: It's all part of his plan/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sora as he dodged some of the evil toys: The nerve/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sora as some of the evil toys cornered Nightshade: He's really gone too far/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This time/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Get away from him right now!" Sora yelled at the evil toys as he ran over to them just as his keyblade appeared in his hands causing Sora to smirk before he began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sora as he slashed the evil toys with his keyblade: It's up to us to put a stop to this/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Halloween after she attacked some of the evil toys: Now is our chance we cannot miss/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he attacked some of the evil toys: This town's counting on us/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shock as she attacked some of the evil toys: So we must take charge/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he attacked some of the evil toys: and let them know/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cloud as he attacked some of the evil toys: the time is now/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Leon as he attacked some of the evil toys: For them to go/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow after she attacked some of the evil toys: Oh, where to start in such a mess/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh no!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he destoryed the last of the evil toys: Oh now, what now?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Halloween as she looked around the now ruined town: The peaceful town is ruined/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sora as he looked sadly at some destroyed trees: And look, the Christmas trees are bare/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he looked around as well: Attacked /p  
p style="text-align: center;"by some unwelcome fiends/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he ran passed some burning houses: I tell you I will snare them/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and make sure they pay for their /p  
p style="text-align: center;"outlandish rude behavior/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh no/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Halloween as Shock put out the fires: The cheerfulness is missing/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and the wonder isn't here/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cloud as he looked around for Jack F. or Richi: And in their place there seem to be/p  
p style="text-align: center;"a paralyzing fear/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Leon as he looked around for Jack F. or Richi: Instead of songs/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I swear I can hear screaming in the air/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sora as he looked around for Jack F. or Richi: the stench of Oogie Boogie/p  
p style="text-align: center;"is absolutely everywhere/p 


	14. Saving Christmas Town pt2

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 14/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Saving Christmas Town pt2/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Halloween as she noticed ghosts and ghouls flying everywhere: The ghosts/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow as she looked around in shock: the ghouls!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he looked around for Jack F. and Richi: they're everywhere and all around/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he looked around at the destruction: I've never felt so sad before/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shock after she put out another fire: This happy place in front of me is being trashed/p  
p style="text-align: center;"so greedily, so greedily/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Leon as he ran passed some destroyed trees: It's tragic/p  
p style="text-align: center;"oh, it's tragic/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cloud as he ran passed some destroyed presents: I can't stand to watch it burn/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Halloween after she destroyed some evil ghouls: we've got to save /p  
p style="text-align: center;"this Christmas Town/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow as a tunnel swallowed up one of the ghosts: and seize these monsters /p  
p style="text-align: center;"lying all about/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as one of the ghosts was frozen: This must stop!/p  
p style="text-align: center;""You have no idea how right you are, Jack." Jack F. told his friend as he and Richi walked out from behind a frozen house./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Are you two okay?" Jack asked his friends causing the winter spirit and the 1/2 winter spirit to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""We're fine Jack but the town isn't. Oogie Boogie's forces have destroyed the presents. There might not be a christmas this year if Santa can't get any presents made for the kids." Jack F. worringly told Jack causing the skeleton to think./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What if we helped him make new presents." Jack suggested causing the winter spirit to cross his arms over his chest and give the skeleton a look./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, the toys you made last time were too scary for kids. Kids deserve toys that are fun and not scary." Jack F. told Jack causing the skeleton to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""But I suppose you can help as long as you let Bernard show you what to do." Jack F. then told his friend causing Jack to nod as Richi looked at the others as Sailor Halloween and Sailor Rainbow powered down./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Will all of you help as well?" Richi asked Sally and the others causing Sally, Kath, Nightshade, Shock and Sora to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""We've never made toys before." Leon told Richi as Cloud nodded./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It's okay. Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bernard are really good teachers." Richi happily told Leon and Cloud as Kath picked up Clover who had followed them from Halloween Town./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Looks like we're heading back to the workshop, Clover." Kath softly told Clover as the orange cat looked at Richi and smiled./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I didn't know you had another cat, Kath." Richi told Kath as they began to follow the others back to the workshop./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I just found her after we returned to Halloween Town after the meeting. With everything that's been going on, I haven't had a chance to introduce her to Spook." Kath explained to Richi as they continued to follow the others./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What do you mean?" Richi curiously asked his friend./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Christmas Town isn't the only town that's under attack. The creatures from Halloween Town are missing and the only creatures we've found so far are Sora's parents and Grandpa Finklestein." Kath then explained to Richi causing the older spirit to look at her worringly./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Is he alright?" Richi worringly asked his friend causing Kath to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes, he's fine." Kath told Richi as the blue haired man noticed Sora was holding Nightshade's hand./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Kath, who's that with Nightshade?" Richi curiously asked his friend causing Kath to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""His name's Sora. He knew Mom and Dad before Dad's Christmas incident. Appairently he helped them along time ago and then he went missing. Oogie Boogie kidnapped him and he was turned into a vampire like his parents." Kath explained to her friend causing Richi to look at her in shock./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You mean he was a..." Richi began before Kath interupted him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes, he was and so were his parents." Kath excitedly whispered to Richi causing the blue haired man to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Have you asked them anything about your favorite thing?" Richi curiously whispered to Kath causing the red head to shake her head./p  
p style="text-align: center;""No, I haven't had time and you know how Dad reacts when I even mention the H word." Kath softly explained to her friend causing Richi to nod as Clover looked at them curiously just as the ground began to shake causing the group to look around before an army of ghosts rose up from the ground causing Kath to put down Clover before she and her mom took out their transformation pens./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Power!" yelled Kath./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Silver Halloween Power!" yelled Sally./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What's going on?" Jack F. worringly asked his friends as wicked laughter filled the air before a beautiful teen around Kath and Nightshade's age appeared in front of the group in a puff of green smoke./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack Skellington, I presume?" the teen asked Jack causing the skeleton to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I pictured you, taller and uglier for some reason." the teen scoffed before she shrugged./p  
p style="text-align: center;""No matter, my name is Oblina. I assumed you've heard about me by now." the teen told Jack before she snapped her fingers causing green snake like ropes to wrap around everyone except for Sailor Rainbow causing the green haired teen to smirk./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You're Oblina Boogie?" Sailor Rainbow angerly asked Oblina as she looked at the black and tan outfit that Oblina was wearing./p  
p style="text-align: center;""That's right, dear. Daughter of Oogie Boogie and your killer. You see, Daddy wants Jack to pay for his misdeeds and what better way to make Jack Skellington pay then to have him watch helplessly as I end the life of his darling daughter." Oblina smirked before she began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina: Well, well, well,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Look what the bat dragged in!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kathleen, you've made it this far?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, I'm really scared!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow as she glared at Oblina: Oblina, I'm here to finish this/p  
p style="text-align: center;"once and for all!/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Let's see you give it your best shot." Oblina smirked as she summoned a shadow ball and then threw it at Sailor Rainbow causing the red headed sailor scout to dodge the attack./p 


	15. Sailor Rainbow vs Oblina and Jack's past

p style="text-align: center;"strongOsiren and Olina: Me, Beetlejuice, Lydia and Emily: Tim Burton/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 15/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow vs Oblina and Jack's past/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Rain Storm!" yelled Sailor Rainbow as she attacked Olbina causing the green haired teen to dodge the attack as she began to sing once more./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina: You're jokin'! You're jokin'!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I can't belive my ears/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as she summoned a shadow ball: you're jokin'! You gotta be!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as she threw the shadow ball at Sailor Rainbow: Best laugh I've had in years/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow as she dodged Olbina's attack: I hope you did amuse yourself/p  
p style="text-align: center;"with this, your little fling/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you'd better pay attention now/p  
p style="text-align: center;"'Cause I'm the daughter of the Pumpkin King/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Olbina as she summoned another shadow ball: You think you and your family are winning/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Olbina as she threw the shadow ball at Sailor Rainbow: But that's a lot of noise/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as Sailor Rainbow dodged the attack: just to be a sport, dear Kathleen/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'll share my Oblina-toys/p  
p style="text-align: center;"whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"the snake ropes: ohhh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina: ohhh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"the snake ropes: ohhh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina: I'm the daughter of the Oogie Boogie Man!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow as she glared at Olbina: The citizens of Halloween Town/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and my family/p  
p style="text-align: center;"must right now be set free/p  
p style="text-align: center;"release them all at once/p  
p style="text-align: center;"or you'll have to deal with me!/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Rain Storm!" yelled Sailor Rainbow as she attacked Olbina once more causing the green haired teen to dodge Sailor Rainbow's attack once more./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You really think you can defeat me? Ha, what a laugh." Oblina laughed before she and her snakes disappeared into thin air causing Sailor Rainbow to growl as Clover and the others walked over to her./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Good job, Kathleen." Clover happily told Sailor Rainbow causing the red head to sigh./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Clover, she got away." Sailor Rainbow sighed as Jack placed a bony hand on his daughter's shoulder./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Kathleen, if Oblina is anything like her father, you are lucky she didn't kill you. I am proud of you for surviving the fight." Jack told Sailor Rainbow causing the red head and the others to look curiously at Jack./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What do you mean, Dad?" Sailor Rainbow curiously asked Jack causing the skeleton to sigh./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Have you ever wondered what happened to my parents?" Jack curiously asked Shock, Nightshade and Sailor Rainbow causing the three teens to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""There is a reason Oogie Boogie and I fight so much." Jack began before he sighed sadly causing Jack F. to look worringly at his friend./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Jack F. told Jack causing the skeleton to smile sadly./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It all started during my father King Beetlejuice's reign as the Pumpkin King and king of Halloween Town. He and my mother Queen Lydia moved to Halloween Town from a placed known as the Neitherworld. When they arrived here, they found the citizens here under the rule of King Osiren Boogie who was Oogie Boogie's father. My Mother felt bad for the citizens of Halloween Town and begged my Father to save them. He agreed and challenged Osiren to a duel for the town. My Father won but was almost killed when Osiren's wife Olina tried to kill my Mother after the duel causing my Father to protect her." Jack began as he and the others began to walk toward the workshop once more./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Furious that Olina tried to kill his beloved, my father banished Olina to the borders of Halloween Town, where the tree house once stood. As the years past, people soon forgot about Olina and grew to love my parents especially after my sister Emily and I were born. Everything was perfect until the night Emily told us of a suitor known as Lord Barkis Bittern that was after her hand. My Father didn't like him and told her that she was not to see him ever again. But my sister was too stubborn to listen and late that night, she stole our mother's red satin wedding gown, our mother's finest jewels and a bag of gold coins. The next morning, she was found dead by an old oak tree." Jack then told the group as he thought about his dear sister Emily./p  
p style="text-align: center;""My parents were crushed and so was I. You see, we were human at the time and could die just like any other human. Back then Halloween Town wasn't called Halloween Town, it was called Rainbow for it's bright colors. When I was 14 years old, Oogie Boogie attacked the town with these strange bug creatures, the towns folk and I faught them off as best as we could while my parents delt with Oogie Boogie. Blaming my parents for the death of his father, Oogie Boogie killed my father and seriously injured my father. With the last of his strength, my father trapped Oogie Boogie below the borders of Rainbow and then joined my mother in death." Jack then told the group as he thought about his parents./p  
p style="text-align: center;""With Oogie Boogie back and more powerful then ever, I am afraid that history will repeat it's self." Jack sthen sighed sadly causing Sailor Halloween to placed her hand in her husband's own bony hand./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, what happened in the past will not happen again. We have something your parents didn't have. We have magic, our family and our friends on our side." Sailor Halloween softly told her husband as Jack F. and Richi nodded./p  
p style="text-align: center;""We'll help you any way we can, Jack." Jack F. told his friend causing Jack to smile as Richi grinned as he and the others arrived at the workshop where Bunnymund was waiting for them along with Charlie./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Frostbite, little snowflake, are you two okay?" Bunnymund worringly asked his husband and child as he hugged Jack and Richi causing the white haired spirit and the long eared spirit to hug him back./p  
p style="text-align: center;""We're fine, Aster. But we did have a little run in with Oblina." Jack F. told his husband causing Bunnymund and Charlie to look worringly at the group as the ruler of Easter let go of his husband and son./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oblina was here?" Charlie asked his brother in shock causing Jack F. to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes, she had used trapped and faught Kathleen." Jack F. explained to Charlie causing the older man to look at Sailor Rainbow./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You faught Oblina?" Charlie asked Sailor Rainbow in shock causing the red head to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yeah, but she got away." Sailor Rainbow sadly told Charlie causing Nightshade to let go of Sora and then hug his sister./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Don't be sad, Kathleen. We'll stop her and her father. You'll see." Nightshade tried to cheer up his twin causing Sailor Rainbow to smile as Sora looked at her and Nightshade./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Shade's right. Together we'll be able to stop them no matter what tricks they use." Sora determainly told Sailor Rainbow causing the red head to smile at him./p 


	16. Trouble in a maze and a new friend

p style="text-align: center;"strongFiore and Darien: Naoko Takeuchi/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 16/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Trouble in a maze and a new friend/p  
p style="text-align: center;""You both are right. We can beat Oblina and her father." Sailor Rainbow determainly told Nightshade and Sora before Jack opened the workshop door and then led the group into the workshop where Santa and the others were waiting for them./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+Santa's workshop+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Thank you, Jack Skellington for bringing my son and my grandson back here safely but you and your family must return to Halloween Town." Santa greatfully told Jack causing the skeleton and his family to look at Santa worringly./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Alright. Good luck remaking all the toys for the children." Jack told Santa before he turned around and then walked out of the workshop causing Sailor Halloween, Sailor Rainbow, Nightshade, Shock, Sora, Leon and Cloud to turn around and follow him./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+Near the Pumpkin Patch, Halloween Town, a few minutes later+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""The Pumpkin Patch!" Shock gasped in shock as soon as she and the others ran out of the forest and towards what was supposed to be the Pumpkin Patch./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It's gone!" Nightshade then gasped in shock as wicked laughter filled the air./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Looks like we'll have to go through the maze in order to get back to the town." Jack determainly told the group causing Sailor Halloween to look worringly at her husband./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, what if we get seperated? What if we fail?" Sailor Halloween worringly asked her husband causing Jack to smile softly at Sailor Halloween as he took her hands into his own./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sally, we won't fail as long as we work together and as long as I have you and our horrifying children right next to me." Jack softly told Sailor Halloween before he began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack: You give me strength/p  
p style="text-align: center;"You show you care/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I cannot fail with you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"so near/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I know I'd be lost/p  
p style="text-align: center;"without you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack and Sailor Halloween: We'll stand together/p  
p style="text-align: center;"now and forever/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and I'll tell you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"this very troubled night/p  
p style="text-align: center;"that we will set/p  
p style="text-align: center;"things right/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Now, let's show Oogie and Oblina that we're not afraid of their maze." Jack then determinly told the group before he let go of one of Sailor Halloween's hands and then led her into the maze causing the others to follow him./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+With Sailor Rainbow, inside the maze+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Great, not even a few minutes in this maze and I'm lost." Sailor Rainbow grumbled to herself as she looked around the dark and creepy stone maze for any sign of her parents, her siblings, Sora or his parents./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What am I going to do? I've only been Sailor Rainbow for a short time and I couldn't even beat Oblina." Sailor Rainbow then sighed sadly as she turned a corner and then groaned as she looked at the stone wall in front of her./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Now what do I do?" Sailor Rainbow then sighed once more before she turned around and growled at she saw Barrel standing in front of the exit./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Move Barrel." Sailor Rainbow growled at Barrel causing the skeleton trick or treater to smile at her./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Nope, you're going to be mine Kathleen. Rather you like it or not." Barrel smirked at Sailor Rainbow causing the red headed teen to glare at him as the shorter teen took out a strange gun and was about to fire it at her before a strange man lept in front of Sailor Rainbow causing the red head to look at him curiously as the strange man grew his fingernails extra long, ran toward Barrel and then sliced the gun into pieces with his fingernails causing Barrel to look at him in shock./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Stay away from her." the man growled menicingly at Barrel causing the short teen to gulp before he sunk into ground causing the man to turn his fingernails back to normal as Sailor Rainbow walked over to him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Thank you for helping me, but who are you and what kind of creature are you?" Sailor Rainbow told and then asked the strange man causing the light green skinned man to turn around and look at Sailor Rainbow./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Another sailor scout here? Interesting. My name is Fiore and I am an alien." the light green skinned man told Sailor Rainbow./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It's nice to meet you, Fiore. My name is Kathleen Skellington or Sailor Rainbow and welcome to Halloween Town. What's a sailor scout and what's an alien?" Sailor Rainbow told and then asked Fiore causing the light green skinned alien to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You are a sailor scout and I am from space where I lived until I met my friend Darien on Earth." Fiore explained to Sailor Rainbow causing the red head to look at Fiore in awe./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You've been to Earth? Have you met any humans? Is your friend Darien a human?" Sailor Rainbow excitingly asked Fiore causing the light green skinned alien to nod just as barking filled the air as Zero flew into the area and over to Sailor Rainbow causing the red head to grin./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Zero!" Sailor Rainbow happily told the ghost dog as she happily petted Zero before the ghost growled at Fiore as Jack and the others arrived at the area's enterence./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Calm down, Zero. He's a friend." Sailor Rainbow happily told Zero as Clover ran passed Fiore and over to Sailor Rainbow before she lept into the red headed scout's arms./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried." Clover sighed as she rubbed her head against Sailor Rainbow's chest./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I'm sorry I worried you." Sailor Rainbow told Clover before she looked at her family after Fiore moved away from the enterence allowing Jack and the others to walk into the area and over to Sailor Rainbow./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I'm sorry I worried all of you. But I'm fine now. Fiore saved me from Barrel who wants me to be his girlfriend." Sailor Rainbow then explained to her family as Sailor Halloween hugged her while Jack, Nightshade and Shock looked at Fiore./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You saved my daughter?" Jack curiously asked Fiore causing the light green skinned alien to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes sir. My name is Fiore." Fiore nervously told Jack causing the skeleton to grin./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Thank you for saving my daughter, Fiore. I am Jack Skellington, the king of Halloween Town and the Pumpkin King." Jack told Fiore as he held out his hand causing Fiore to shake the skeleton's hand just as Sailor Halloween let go of her daughter and then walked over to Jack./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Thanks for saving my sister, I'm Shade, Kath's twin brother." Shade told Fiore./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Nice to meet you, I'm Sora, Shade's boyfriend and these are my parents Leon and Cloud. We're vampires." Sora told Fiore./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hi, I'm Shock and I'm a witch. Thanks for saving my little sister." Shock told Fiore/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	17. A new hero: Fiore's tale pt1

p style="text-align: center;"strongSpoilers for Sailor Moon: Promise of the Rose/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 17/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A new hero: Fiore's tale pt1/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Thank you for risking your life for my little girl." Sailor Halloween told Fiore causing Sailor Rainbow to blush./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It was no problem. Do you know how to get out of here?" Fiore told and then asked the group causing Jack to nod./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Follow me." Jack told the group before he led them out of the area and deeper into the maze until he and the others walked out of the stone maze causing the maze to disappear just as wicked laughter filled the air./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+The Pumpkin Patch+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Who's there!" Jack growled just as Oblina rose up from the ground and glared at Sailor Rainbow./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hello Kathleen. Glad to see that you and your family made it this far." Oblina smirked before snakes made out of smoke rose up from the ground and then wrapped around the group except for Sailor Rainbow causing the redhead to glare at the raven haired teen as Clover lept off of her shoulder and then ran over to Fiore as Oblina began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina: You've tried to beat my boys/p  
p style="text-align: center;"so what?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"big deal!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you even ran the maze/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you still can't stop me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"or my father/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm the Princess of Halloween/p  
p style="text-align: center;"ohh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;""That's what you think Oblina." Sailor Rainbow angerly told Oblina./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Rain Storm!" yelled Sailor Rainbow causing Oblina to laugh as she dodged the attack./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Is that all you got, brat. How lame." Oblina told Sailor Rainbow as Fiore tried to escape the shadow snake that was wrapped around him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""My turn." Oblina smirked as she summoned a medium sized shadow ball and then threw it at Sailor Rainbow as the red head began to sing as she jumped away from the attack./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as she summoned another shadow ball and threw it at Sailor Rainbow: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow as she jumped away from the attack: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as she summoned another shadow ball and threw it at Sailor Rainbow: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow as she jumped away from the attack: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm the youngest daughter/p  
p style="text-align: center;"of/p  
p style="text-align: center;"the only Pumpkin King!/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Rain Storm!" yelled Sailor Rainbow causing Oblina to laugh as she dodged the attack./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Pathetic." Oblina sneered at Sailor Rainbow as a shadow snake rose up from the ground and then wrapped around Sailor Rainbow as Oblina summoned a large shadow ball causing Sailor Rainbow to pale in fright./p  
p style="text-align: center;""KATHLEEN!" Jack, Sailor Halloween, Shock, Nightshade, Sora, Leon, Cloud and Fiore yelled in fright as they each tried to free themselves as Oblina threw the shadow ball at Sailor Rainbow./p  
p style="text-align: center;""NO!" Fiore yelled as a strange symbol appeared on his forehead as he began to glow as he broke free of the shadow snake and then ran as fast as he could over to Sailor Rainbow before he lept in front of her causing the attack to hit him instead./p  
p style="text-align: center;""FIORE!" Sailor Rainbow yelled in fright as Clover quickly lept into the air, did a back flip in the air and then landed on the ground next to Sailor Rainbow before she threw the watch into the shadow ball just as the shadow ball faded away revealing a glowing unharmed Fiore who had the watch in his hands./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Fiore quick, put on the watch, raise your fist to the sky and yell: Rainbow Knight Power!" Clover quickly yelled at Fiore causing the alien to do as he was told as Oblina summoned another large shadow ball./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore he raised his fist in the air causing the symbol in the middle of the watch to spin before rainbow colored leaves flowed out of the watch's face and then wrapped around his body causing his clothes to melt away into an orange top with long yellow sleaves, a red domino mask, a red cape with a yellow jewel clasp that had the strange symbol in the middle of it, green short gloves, blue leggings, a white belt, and tall purple boots./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Colorful as the Rainbow, I am Rainbow Knight!" Rainbow Knight angerly told Oblina before she threw the shadow ball at him causing Sailor Rainbow's eyes to widen in fright./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Terrifying Strike!" yelled Rainbow Knight causing his fingernails to grow into claws and then glow black and orange before he swiped at the shadow ball with his right hand and then his left hand causing the shadow ball to be destoryed./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Terrifying Strike!" yelled Rainbow Knight as he attacked the shadow snake around Sailor Rainbow causing it to be destoryed./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Together?" Sailor Rainbow asked Rainbow Knight as she glared at Oblina./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Together." Rainbow Knight told Sailor Rainbow as he too glared at Oblina./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Don't think this is the last of me." Oblina angerly told the group before she sunk into the ground causing Sailor Rainbow, her family and Rainbow Knight to growl as the shadow snakes faded away allowing Sailor Halloween, Jack, Shock, and Nightshade to run over to Sailor Rainbow and then hug her before Jack looked at Rainbow Knight as he, his wife and his other two children let go of Sailor Rainbow./p  
p style="text-align: center;""This makes two times that you have saved my youngest daughter. What do you want as a reward?" Jack told and then asked Rainbow Knight as the alien, Sailor Rainbow and Sailor Halloween powered down./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I wish for no reward. I came here to escape my past. To learn to be a better person and to pay for my past misdeeds." Fiore unemotionlessly explained to Jack causing the group to look at him curiously./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Why? What did you do in the past?" Kath curiously asked Fiore causing the pointy eared teen to sigh./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It's a long story. If you want me to tell you, I can." Fiore sighed as he sat down on a pumpkin causing the others to do the same./p  
p style="text-align: center;""It all started when I was a child. I don't remember where I came from but somehow I ended up on Earth where I was found by a young orphan boy named Darien who lived in a hospital. Darien was my first true friend and we did everything together until I began to grow weak. As a child I couldn't stay on Earth very long and needed more energy which I could only find in space." Fiore began before Nightshade interupted him./p  
p style="text-align: center;""What's an orphan?" Nightshade curiously asked Fiore./p  
p style="text-align: center;""An orphan is a human child who's parents are dead." Jack explained to the group before Fiore continued his tale./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Darien was so upset that he refused to see me until before I had to leave. I will always remember that day. It was raining hard and no one was outside except for me. Before I left, Darien ran onto the rooftop and handed me a single rose as a goodbye gift. I was shocked. No one had ever given me a gift before. I thanked him and told him that one day I would return with a flower for him. " Fiore continued as the group listened in awe./p 


	18. A new hero: Fiore's tale pt2 and Kath's

p style="text-align: center;"strongLady and the Tramp II: Disney, Sailor Moon: Naoko Takeuchi/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 18/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A new hero: Fiore's tale pt2 and Kath's heart/p  
p style="text-align: center;""As I searched for a flower for Darien, my friend forgot all about me and I had no idea until I returned to Earth. During my search I came across a flower known as the Kisenian Blossom. I wanted to keep my promise so I picked the flower and then headed back to Earth. However, the flower was evil and soon turned me evil as well. While I was under her control, I faught my friend Darien, his girlfriend and their friends and then captured Darien when he had gotten badly hurt protecting his girlfriend from me. I brought him to a meteor that the Kisenian Flower quickly covered in her minions. His girlfriend Sailor Moon and her friends followed us and tried to fight me and the minions. During the battle, I captured her friends, combined with the Kisenian Flower and then began to drain Sailor Moon of her energy until Darien stopped me. As the asteroid began to head toward Earth, Sailor Moon tried to change the asteroid's course with a strange crystal causing me to try and stop her until she showed me what really happened on the day I had to leave." Fiore continued as everyone listened in awe./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Turns out, on the day I had to leave, Darien was hiding in our room and crying until he was found by Serena, his girlfriend who gave him a single rose to cheer him up. The rose she had given him was the same rose he had given me. The crystal then purified me before Sailor Moon, Darien and Sailor Moon's friends used it to divert the asteroid away from the Earth. However, it used too much of her strength and Serena died. Knowing I could do something to help, I gave Darien a flower with my life energy inside it. I told him to give the nector to Sailor Moon and he did. After we returned to Earth, I needed more energy so I left my friends and began to travel through space once more to gain new energy. While in space, I reunited with my sister Ann, my brother Alan and my mother the Tree of Life. After spending some time with them, I continued my travels this time in order to pay for my misdeeds." Fiore then told the group causing Shock to smile at him as Kath got up, walked over to him and then hugged him causing Fiore to look at her in shock./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Fiore, it wasn't you who did those things. It was the flower that was controling you. I've only known you for a little while but I can tell you're not bad." Kath softly told Fiore before she giggled./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You're supposed to put your arms around me. It's called a hug." Kath told Fiore causing the nervous alien to do as he was told as Sally looked at Jack and then looked at her youngest daughter once more causing Jack to sigh./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Fiore, since you helped us before. Would you be willing to help us save the citizens of Halloween Town and defeat Oogie and Oblina once and for all?" Jack asked Fiore as Kath let go of him causing the alien to look at the Pumpkin King and then nod as he let go of Kath./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes sir. I'll do anything to stop them." Fiore determainly told Jack causing the skeleton to smile as he and the others stood up./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Good. Now, I think it's time we took the battle to Oogie." Jack growled causing everyone to nod as Kath's eyes widen in shock before she quickly ran passed the group and through the pumpkin patch causing Fiore to run after her as Sally stopped Jack from going after them./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Let them be, Jack." Sally told Jack as Clover looked worringly at the fleeing Fiore./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+With Kath+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Kath, wait!" Fiore yelled as he followed the red head straight to the fountain in the middle of the town./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Why did you run?" Fiore curiously asked Kath causing the red head to sigh./p  
p style="text-align: center;""My Mom sometimes has visions and so do I. I had a vision but I don't know if it will come true. All my life, I've wanted something more than anything I've ever wanted before. But now, it's like something's changed. Something inside of me has changed and I don't know what to do." Kath sadly told Fiore causing the alien to smile at her./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I think I know what it is." Fiore smiled at Kath before he began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fiore: I never had this feeling before/p  
p style="text-align: center;"she gives me shakes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and shivers/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I can't ignore/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and I see that /p  
p style="text-align: center;"there's more now/p  
p style="text-align: center;"than just running free/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kath as she turned around to look at Fiore: I never felt my heart/p  
p style="text-align: center;"beat so fast/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm thinking of him first/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and of myself last/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and how happy /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I want him to be/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fiore as he held out his hand for Kath: It's amazing/p  
p style="text-align: center;"someone in my life/p  
p style="text-align: center;"just might be loving me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I didn't know/p  
p style="text-align: center;"that I could /p  
p style="text-align: center;"feel this way/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kath as she placed her hand in Fiore's: It's so crazy/p  
p style="text-align: center;"something in my life/p  
p style="text-align: center;"is better than a dream/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I didn't know/p  
p style="text-align: center;"that I could/p  
p style="text-align: center;"feel this way/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fiore as he placed his other hand on Kath's hip: She makes me warm/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and happy inside/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kath as she placed her other hand on Fiore's other shoulder: He smiles and /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kath as Fiore began to lead her in a waltz: I get dizzy /p  
p style="text-align: center;"and/p  
p style="text-align: center;"starry-eyed/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fiore and Kath: All these feelings/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I have/p  
p style="text-align: center;"have me asking/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kath as she looked into Fiore's eyes: Can this be love?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fiore as he looked into Kath's eyes: Can this be love?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kath: It's crazy/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fiore and Kath: I can hardly speak/p 


	19. Fiore's heart and Sora's heart

p style="text-align: center;"strongQuest for Camelot: Warner Bros. Feature Animation/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 19/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fiore's heart and Sora's heart/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kath: Whenever he/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fiore: Whenever she/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fiore and Kath: says hi/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kath: I didn't know/p  
p style="text-align: center;"that I could feel/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fiore: I never dreamed/p  
p style="text-align: center;"that I could feel/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fiore and Kath: I didn't know/p  
p style="text-align: center;"that I could feel/p  
p style="text-align: center;"this way/p  
p style="text-align: center;"+With the others, in the Pumpkin Patch+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sally, why did you stop me from going after Kath?" Jack curiously asked his wife as Shock picked up Clover./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Kath and Fiore needed some time alone after Kath's vision." Sally softly told her husband causing Jack to look at her in shock as Nightshade gently held Sora's hand hand once more before began to lead the brunette haired teen away from the group causing Leon, Cloud and Jack to look at them curiously asked Sally smiled softly at their fleeing forms./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I suppose Nightshade and Sora need some alone time as well." Cloud curiously asked Sally causing the red head to nod while Shock smiled softly at the fleeing couple as Clover lept into her arms./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes." Sally told Cloud before she looked at Shock and saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Shock, it will be okay. You'll find your love soon." Sally tried to reassure the raven haired witch causing Shock to smile softly at her mother./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I know, Mom. It's just a matter of time." Shock softly told Sally as she hoped to one day be as happy as her parents and her siblings are./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+With Nightshade and Sora, outside of the Pumpkin Patch+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Shade?" Sora curiously asked Nightshade causing the raven haired teen to smile as he led Sora away from the Pumpkin Patch and into the cemetary where he then turned to look at Sora and began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade: Look at the sky/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tell me, what do you see/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Just close your eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"And describe it to me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The heavens are sparkling/p  
p style="text-align: center;"With starlight tonight/p  
p style="text-align: center;"That's what I see through your eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sora as he looked loving at Shade: I see Olympus/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Each time that you smile/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I hear your heartbeat/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Just go on for miles/p  
p style="text-align: center;"And suddenly I know/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Why life is worthwhile/p  
p style="text-align: center;"That's what I see/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Through your eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade and Sora: That's what I see/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Through your eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Here in the night/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I see the sun/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Here in the dark/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Our two hearts are one/p  
p style="text-align: center;"It's out of our hands/p  
p style="text-align: center;"We can't stop/p  
p style="text-align: center;"What we have begun/p  
p style="text-align: center;"And love just took me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"By surprise/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Looking through your eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I see a night/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I wish could last/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Forever/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I see a world/p  
p style="text-align: center;"We're meant/p  
p style="text-align: center;"To see together/p  
p style="text-align: center;"And it is/p  
p style="text-align: center;"So much/p  
p style="text-align: center;"More than I/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Remember/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade: More than I remember/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sora: More than I have known/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade and Sora: Here in the night/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I see the sun/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Here in the dark/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Our two hearts are one/p  
p style="text-align: center;"It's out of our hands/p  
p style="text-align: center;"We can't stop/p  
p style="text-align: center;"What we have begun/p  
p style="text-align: center;"And love just took me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"By surprise/p 


	20. The Final Battle pt1

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 20/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Final Battle pt1/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade and Sora: Looking through your eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Looking through your eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sora, do you really think we can defeat Oogie Boogie and his daughter?" Shade worringly asked Sora causing the brunette to smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I don't think we can. I know we can." Sora determainly told Shade as Kath who had Clover in her arms, Fiore, Jack, Sally, Shock, Leon and Cloud walked over to them./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sally, Kath, Fiore, you three need to transform." Clover then told Sally, Kath and Fiore before she lept out of Kath's arms./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Alright." Kath told Clover as she and Sally took out their transformation pens./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Power!" yelled Kath./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Silver Halloween Power!" yelled Sally./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Time to show Oogie and Oblina who the real rulers of Halloweentown are." Jack smirk just as the ground below them began to shake causing the group to look around until Oblina and Oogie Boogie rose up from the ground in front of the enterece of the pumpkin patch causing Jack and Sailor Rainbow to glare at them./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ready to finally end this once and for all, Jack." Oogie smirked as Oblina glared at Sailor Rainbow before shadow snakes rose up from the ground and then wrapped around Sailor Halloween, Rainbow Knight, Sora, Leon, Cloud, and Clover./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Let them go right now!" Jack, Nightshade, Shock and Sailor Rainbow angerly yelled at Oogie and Oblina causing the two evil creatures to smirk before they began to sing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as he summoned a shadow ball and threw it at the group: well, well, well,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as Jack and his children dodge the attack: what a pest you four are/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as she summoned a large shadow ball: Still around?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as she threw the shadow ball at the group: Ooohh/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as Jack and his children dodge the attack: can't say I like that/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina: so why don't you four just give up/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you know, surrender?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he attacked Oogie with his soul robber: It's over/p  
p style="text-align: center;"it's over/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he threw fireballs at Oogie: Your scheme was bound to fail/p  
p style="text-align: center;"it's over/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shock as she attacked Oblina: you're finished here/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Rain Storm!" yelled Sailor Rainbow as she attacked Oblina./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow as the two attacks hit Oblina at once: Your next stop will be jail/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie Boogie as he threw a shadow ball at the group: They mock me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as she threw a shadow ball at the group: They fight me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina as Jack and his children dodged the attacks: I don't know which is worse/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina as more shadow snakes rose from the ground: I might just split a seam now/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina as the shadow snakes tried to attack Jack and his kids: If I don't die /p  
p style="text-align: center;"laughing first/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he destroyed the shadow snakes: What's this?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he glared at Oogie and Oblina: A trick?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack and his children: we're not impressed/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack and his children as Oblina and Oogie grew 10 feet tall: You're bad and now you're tall/p  
p style="text-align: center;"it's makes it all the more/p  
p style="text-align: center;"worthwhile to see two giants fall/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as Jack attacked him with a large fireball: Talk/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as he and Oblina threw shadow balls at Jack and his kids: talk/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina as Jack and his kids dodged the attack: talk/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But I'll tell you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"these giants are going nowhere/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as Nightshade and Jack threw fireballs at him: If I were you/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'd take a hike/p  
p style="text-align: center;"there's danger in the air/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina as they shook off the attacks: whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack and his children: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack and his children as he and Nightshade threw fireballs at Oogie: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as he shook off the attack: whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as Oogie threw a large shadow ball at him: I'm the only Pumpkin King!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he lept away from the attack: Well, I'm feeling angry/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he threw a fireball at Oblina: And there's plenty left to do/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shock as she attacked Oblina: We've faught your most unwelcomed help/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Rain Storm!" yelled Sailor Rainbow as she attacked Oblina./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow: And now we're after both of you!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina as they dodged the attacks: Even if you catch us/p  
p style="text-align: center;"you could never do us in/p  
p style="text-align: center;"We're ten stories high/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and just as strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina as they threw two large shadow balls at Jack: which means we're gonna win/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he dodged the attack: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as he threw another large shadow ball at Jack: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he destroyed the shadow ball with his soul robber: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as he and Oblina threw another shadow ball at Jack: Whoa oh oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack and his kids as they destoryed the shadow ball: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack: I'm the only Pumpkin King!/p 


	21. The Final Battle pt2

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 21/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Final Battle pt2/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightshade as he threw a fireball at Oblina: It's over!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shock as she attacked Oblina: You're finished!/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Rain Storm!" yelled Sailor Rainbow as she attacked Oblina./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sailor Rainbow: you'll never get away/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack as he attacked Oogie with his soul robber: You, the King of Halloween/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack and his kids: That will be the day!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as he threw a large shadow ball at Jack: How feeble!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as she threw a large shadow ball at Sailor Rainbow: how childish!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as Jack destroyed the attack with his soul robber: is that the best you've got?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as Sailor Rainbow destroyed the shadow ball: You think that you're a hero, Kath!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But I think you are not/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina as they threw two large shadow balls at Jack: Whoooah!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as Jack and his kids destroyed the shadow balls: Now it's time for you to see/p  
p style="text-align: center;"what it really means to scare/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as he threw a shadow snake ball at Jack: 'cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as the ball split into 10 shadow snakes: Although I don't play fair/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Rainbow Rain Storm!" yelled Sailor Rainbow as she attacked the shadow snakes./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oblina as Jack and his kids attacked the shadow snakes: It's much more fun/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I must confess/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina as the shadow snakes were destroyed: With lives on the line/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as he threw a spiked shadow ball at Jack: Not ours, of course,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie as Jack destroyed the attack with his soul robber: but yours, old friend/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina: Now that'd be just fine/p  
p style="text-align: center;"whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack and his kids: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack and his kids: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oogie and Oblina: Whoa oh! /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jack: Whoa oh!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm the only Pumpkin King!/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Now it's time for you and your brats to say goodbye, Jack." Oogie smirked as he and his daughter summoned a very large shadow ball causing Rainbow Knight, Sora and Sailor Halloween to struggle with all their might until the shadow snake ropes broke allowing Rainbow Knight, Sora and Sailor Halloween to quickly run over to their respective true loves./p  
p style="text-align: center;""That's what you think, Oogie." Jack growled as he, Nightshade, Sailor Rainbow and Shock summoned a very large fireball as Sailor Rainbow stood on her tiptoes and put her hands on Jack's shoulders, Rainbow Knight put his hands on Sailor Rainbow's shoulders and Sora stood on his tiptoes and put his hands on Nightshade's shoulders causing the fireball to burn brighter and brighter until Jack and his kids threw the fireball at Oogie and Oblina just as they threw the shadow ball at Jack and his family causing both of the attacks to meet at the same time before the larger fireball engolfed the shadow ball and then flew straight at Oogie and Oblina causing the two villians to scream in fright before they were engolfed as well and were turned to ash./p  
p style="text-align: center;""We did it." Sailor Rainbow gasped in shock before she turned around and hugged Rainbow Knight before she looked into his eyes as the rest of the shadow snakes faded away allowing Leon and Cloud to run over to their son as Clover ran over to Sailor Rainbow just as Rainbow Knight leaned his head down and kissed Sailor Rainbow causing the redhead to kiss him back as Sailor Halloween smiled at them before her husband turned around and hugged her./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Jack, don't even think about it." Sailor Halloween sternly told her husband causing Jack to pout before he kissed her as Nightshade turned around, hugged and then kissed Sora causing the brunette to kiss him back just as the sun began to rise causing Shock to pale before she waved her hand at Sora and his parents causing all three vampires to glow./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+Town Hall, that night+/p  
p style="text-align: center;"As the moon shined in the dark sky, the newly freed citizens sat in chairs in front of the stage as they waited for the news their king and queen had for them./p  
p style="text-align: center;"+Behind the red curtains+/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Nervous?" Kath curiously asked Fiore who was now wearing a black and dark orange suit. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Sort of." Fiore nervously told Kath who was wearing a black and orange gown, knowing that Jack was going to annouce that Kathleen and Nightshade were now betrothed to an alien and a vampire./p  
p style="text-align: center;""There's nothing to be nervous about. You helped us save Halloween Town and it's people. Everyone out there is going to love you just as I do." Kath softly told Fiore causing the alien to blush as Sora who was wearing a black and orange suit and Nightshade who was wearing a pinstriped suit simular to his father's but with a pumpkin tie walked over to them./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Nervous?" Nightshade curiously asked Fiore./p  
p style="text-align: center;""No." Fiore told Nightshade./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes, he is." Kath then told her brother causing Fiore to pout./p  
p style="text-align: center;""There's nothing to be nervous about." Jack then told Fiore as he, Sally who was wearing a black and orange gown with a black tiara on her head, Shock who was wearing a black gown, Leon who was wearing a black and blood red suit and Cloud who was wearing a black and silver suit walked over to them just as the curtains rose and a spotlight shined on them causing the auidence to cheer as the group looked at them before Jack walked over to the podium./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hello everyone! I hope everyone is all right after all that has happened." Jack began as the citizens quieted down./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Now as all of you know, Oogie Boogie has once again been defeated along with his daughter Oblina and their allies Lock and Barrel." Jack then told the crowd causing everyone to cheer before Jack raised his bony hand causing everyone to stop./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Please, settle down. That is not the only good news I have for all of you. As you can see, my old friend Sora has returned to us once more. He had been captured by that no good Oogie Boogie and when he was found, he was almost dead. To save him, I had the Vampire Prince and his brothers turn him just as they had turned his parents Leon and Cloud many years ago. Shortly after he woke up, Sora escaped the good Dr. Finkelstein's home and headed straight to Spiral Hill where my oldest and only son Prince Nightshade Skellington found him." Jack explained to the group causing everyone to listen to him in awe./p  
p style="text-align: center;""On the same hill where his mother and I realized our love for each other, my son found his true love and his future mate in Sora. From this night on, Nightshade and Sora shall be betrothed." Jack then told the auidence causing cheering to fill the room once more as Nightshade wrapped his arm around Sora's waist and then held the brunette close to him as Jack raised his bony hand once more causing everyone to stop./p 


	22. Part of Your World

Chapter 22

Part of Your World

"Please, settle down. I have more good news. As my son has found his future mate, so has my daughter." Jack began as the citizens quieted down.

"After helping Sandy Claws, my family, Sora, his parents, Clover who now belongs to Kath, and I returned to Halloween Town and found our selves seperated and trapped in a maze. While we were trapped, one of Oogie's boys trapped Kathleen and would have hurt her if it wasn't for Fiore, a man from another world. During the battle, my beloved had a vision and now I will make it come true. From this night on, Kathleen and Fiore shall be betrothed as well." Jack then told the auidence causing cheering to fill the room once more as Fiore looked curiously at Kath as he wraped his arm around her waist, pulled the red head close to him and then wrapped his other arm around her waist causing Kath to smile as the curtains closed.

+Spiral Hill, an hour later+

As the moon shined in the darken sky, Kathleen sighed as she sat at the top of the hill and looked up at the stary night sky while Clover and Spook sat in her lap.

"Kathleen, are you alright?" Spook worringly asked Kathleen causing the red head to sigh.

"Yeah, just thinking." Kathleen softly told Spook as she looked down at the two cats in her lap.

"I'm just thinking about Fiore." Kath then softly told the two cats causing Spook and Clover to look at her curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" Clover worringly asked Kath causing the red head to shake her head.

"No, it's just, i'm afraid that one day Fiore will want to go back to the human world and be with his friends once more and i'll be alone here." Kath sighed before she began to sing.

Kath: what would I give

to live where he lives

what would I pay to

stay there beside him

what would I do

to see him

staying with me

where would we walk?

where would we run?

If we could

stay all day

in the sun

just me and him

and I could be

part of his world

Kath as the cats lept out of her lap: i don't know when

Kath as she stood up: I don't know how

but I know

something's starting

right now

watch

and you'll see

someday

I'll be

part

of

his

world

"But that will never happen. Dad will never let me stay with Fiore in the human world." Kath then sighed sadly just as a familiar voice filled the air.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you, Kath." Fiore told Kath causing the red head to turn around and see Fiore walk up the hill and over to her.

"Fiore?" Kath curiously asked her boyfriend as Fiore opened his right hand revealing a pair of rainbow colored hair clips.

"Put these on." Fiore then smiled at Kath causing the red head to look at him curiously as she took the hair clips and then put them in her hair causing the two cats to gasp in shock as Kath's skin changed from pure white to a healthy peach color and her stitches disappeared.

"What?" Kath gasped in shock as she looked at her hands in pure shock just as Fiore changed into his human form and then gently touched the bottom of her chin and gently lifted her head up causing Kath to gasp in shock once more.

+Behind some nearby tombstones+

"You're doing a good thing, Jack." Sally softly told her husband as they watched Kath and Fiore from behind a tombstone.

"I know." Jack sighed as he watched Kath happily hug Fiore who hugged her back.

+With Kath and Fiore+

As the moon and stars shined down upon them, Fiore smiled at Kath before he began to sing.

Fiore: My dearest friend

if you don't mind

i'd like to join you

by your side

where we can gaze

into the stars

Kath and Fiore: and sit together

now and forever

for it is plain

as anyone can see

we're simply meant to be

Kath's sparking green eyes then looked upon Fiore's deep brown eyes causing Fiore to smile softly at his beloved before he kissed her causing Kath to kiss him back.

 **The End**


End file.
